the summer that changed my life forever
by goodefisher25
Summary: Their back at in cousins jeremiah and Belly make mistake that will change their lives forever.   this is my first fanfiction story i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

My feet sink into the sand as I walk down the beach, the light breeze flows through my hair. I'm back at cousins but this summer everything is different I no longer have feelings for Conrad. I am in love with the right Fisher boy now the one that makes my insides turn with just his smile, the one I know I can count one when I need him. Jeremiah and I have been together for a year now.

The four us are at the summer house this summer Jeremiah, Steven, Conrad, and I. Conrad just finished his second year of collage, Jeremiah and Steven just finished their first year of collage and I just graduated high school.

Hearing me walk into the house Jeremiah looks up for his video game he was playing with Steven. Stops the game and Jer walks over to me and says, " Hey I missed you babe you are no longer allowed to be out of my sight for such a long time." as he kisses my on the lips. " Awww jer I missed you to but how do you sleep at night when im not in your sight then." I say as he wraps his arms around me. " Well I don't I need u by me when I sleep." laughing I say'" well then I guess I know where I'm sleeping tonight." finally having heard enough of what was going on in front of him Steven yells " You two make me sick could you not do that here I mean damn Jer she is my little sister I really don't want to see this." after that Jeremiah and I burst out laughing, we walk into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when Conrad comes through the doors. "Hey theres a party at clays tonight."

Walking to clays party Jeremiah and I are holding hands fallowing behind steven and conrad. When we get there jer and i walk over to the bond fire and sit and con and steven go do their own thing. "you look good tonight belly" jer says as we sit down on a log. I was waering a light blue cami, white mini skert and blue flip flops. In the background a rap music was playing and people were dancing and drinking. After awile of sitting on the log jeremiah and I got up to go get some beer. when we got over to the keg there was a table with other acohol on it. So I grabed a bottle of unopened vodka. " Are you sure you want that its strong" I looked up at jer and said " of corse i am i want to have looks of fun tonight its our first night back i want to make it a good one." jer agreed we took the bottle of vodka and walked down to the beach. jeremaih and I were on the beach making out and had half the bottle finshed. " jer i tired lets go back to the house" as we were gitting up " ok " with that we started for the house as we stop at the door and made out untill we got the door open then we started to take each others clothes off when we finally made it to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning, Jeremiah lying next to me still asleep. The memory of last nigh comes rushing back to me. I had sex with Jeremiah for the first time last night. As Jer starts to stir he opens his eyes, "good morning" he says as he kisses me." you sleep good last night" with a smile on his face. "great" I say while I cuddle into his shoulder,"what do you want to do today" I ask placing kisses on his side. " as long as it is in this bed with you anything" he says as he kisses me on the lips he starts to trace my bottom lip and I let him in as I let out a moan Steven burst through the door. "OH MY GOD" Steven yells," jer what are you doing with my sister god im gonna be scared for life. Wondering what is going on Conrad come through the door, " what is going on" he says " gees you guys please not in this house" then they both turn around and walk away. I get up and put my clothes back on my face is bright red as I am putting on my cut-offs. " im sorry" Jeremiah says as he gets up and walks over to me rapping his arms around me. " what are you sorry for this is are annoying brothers fault not yours" kissing the side of my head he walks over to get dressed. " I love you" he say " I love you to" I say as we walk down the stairs.

**AN: I am so sorry that it took me this long to wright a second chapter I will try harder to post faster and I a so glade you guys liked it please review **


End file.
